yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/75
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالَ الْمَلأُ الَّذِينَ اسْتَكْبَرُواْ مِن قَوْمِهِ لِلَّذِينَ اسْتُضْعِفُواْ لِمَنْ آمَنَ مِنْهُمْ أَتَعْلَمُونَ أَنَّ صَالِحًا مُّرْسَلٌ مِّن رَّبِّهِ قَالُواْ إِنَّا بِمَا أُرْسِلَ بِهِ مُؤْمِنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâlel meleullezînestekberû min kavmihî lillezînestud'ıfû li men âmene minhum e ta'lemûne enne sâlihan murselun min rabbihi kâlû innâ bimâ ursile bihî mu'minûn(mu'minûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi 2. el meleu ellezîne : kavmin önde gelen kimseleri 3. istekberû : büyüklendiler, kibirlendiler 4. min kavmi-hî : onun kavminden 5. li ellezîne ıstud'ıfû : hakir görülen, güçsüz sayılan kimselere 6. li men : kimseye, kişiye, kimselere 7. âmene : îmân etti, inandı 8. min-hum : onlardan 9. e ta'lemûne : biliyor musunuz 10. enne : muhakkak ki 11. sâlihan : Salih 12. murselun : gönderilen, gönderilmiş olan 13. min rabbi-hi : Rabbinden, Rabbi tarafından 14. kâlû : dediler 15. innâ : muhakkak ki biz 16. bimâ ursile : gönderilen şeye 17. bihi : onunla 18. mu'minûne : inanan kimseler Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Kavminin ileri gelenlerinden olup iman etmeyi kibirlerine yediremeyenler, âciz sayıp hor gördükleri kimselerden ona iman etmiş olanlara, siz Sâlih'i, Rabbinden gönderilmiş mi biliyorsunuz dediler. Onlar da biz dediler, onun vâsıtasıyla gönderilenlere inandık. Ali Bulaç Meali Kavminin önde gelenlerinden büyüklük taslayanlar (müstekbirler), içlerinden iman edip de onlarca zayıf bırakılanlara (müstaz'aflara) dediler ki: "Salih'in gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz?" Onlar: "Biz gerçekten onunla gönderilene inananlarız." dediler. Ahmet Varol Meali Kavminin büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenleri içlerindeki zayıf düşürülmüşlerden (mustaz'aflardan) iman edenlere: "Siz Salih'in Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş biri olduğunu biliyor musunuz?" dediler. Onlar da: "Biz onunla gönderilene iman edenleriz" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Milletinin büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenleri, aralarından iman eden ve bu sebeple hor gördükleri kimselere, 'Salih'in Rabbi tarafından gönderildiğini sahiden biliyor musunuz?' dediler, onlar da, 'Doğrusu biz onunla gönderilene inanıyoruz' dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kavminin büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenleri, küçük görülüp ezilen inanmışlara, “Siz, Salih’in, Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir peygamber olduğunu (sahiden) biliyor musunuz?” dediler. Onlar da, “Biz şüphesiz onunla gönderilene inananlarız” dediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kavminin ileri gelenlerinden büyüklük taslayanlar, içlerinden zayıf görülen inananlara dediler ki: Siz Salih'in, Rabbi tarafından gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz? Onlar da Şüphesiz biz onunla ne gönderilmişse ona inananlarız, dediler. Edip Yüksel Meali Halkının büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenleri, aşağılayıp zulmettikleri inananlara, 'Salih'in gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş olduğunu nereden biliyorsunuz,' dediler. Onlar da: 'Biz onun getirdiği mesaja inanıyoruz,' dediler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Kavminin içinde kibirlerine yediremeyen cumhur cemaat =ileri gelenler, hırpalanmakta olanlardan iman etmiş olanlara: «Siz, Salih'in gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş olduğunu biliyor musunuz?» dediler. Onlar: «Doğrusu biz, onun gönderildiği şeye inanıyoruz!» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Kavmi içinden kibirlerine yediremiyen cumhur cemaat o hırpalanmakta olanlara, onlardan iyman eden kimselere, siz, dediler, Salihin hakıkaten rabbı tarafından gönderilmiş olduğunu biliyormusunuz? Biz, dediler: doğrusu onun gönderildiği şeye mü'minleriz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Kavminden mütekebbir bulunan bir cemaat, onlardan hakîr görülenlere, onlardan imân edenlere dedi ki: «Siz, Sâlih'i hakikaten Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş mi bilirsiniz?» Onlar da dediler ki: «Biz şüphe yok, O'nunla gönderilmiş olan şeye inanmışlarız». Muhammed Esed Güçsüz görülenlere karşı küstahça büyüklük taslayan toplumun ileri gelenleri inananlara: "Siz Salihin (gerçekten) Rabbinin katından gönderildiğinden emin misiniz?" dediler. Onlar da: "Elbette inanıyoruz onun getirdiği habere" diye cevap verdiler. Suat Yıldırım Kavminden büyüklük taslayanlar, içlerinden zayıf görünen müminlere alay yollu: "Siz, gerçekten Salih’in Rabbi tarafından size elçi olarak gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz?" dediler. Onlar da: "Elbette, biz onunla gönderilen her şeye inandık, iman ettik." diye cevap verdiler. Süleyman Ateş Meali Kavminden büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenler, içlerinden zayıf görülen inananlara: "Siz, dediler, Sâlih'in, gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz?" (Onlar da): "(Evet), doğrusu biz onunla gönderilene inananlarız!" dediler. Şaban Piriş Meali O’nun kavminden büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenleri de, hor gördükleri halktan iman edenlere sordular: -Salih’in gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir peygamber olduğunu biliyor musunuz? Onlar da şöyle dediler: -Biz, Onunla gönderilenlere iman ediyoruz! Ümit Şimşek Meali Kavminin büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenleri, o kavmin horlanan mü'minlerine, 'Salih'in Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir peygamber olduğunu nereden biliyorsunuz?' dediler. Onlar da 'Biz onunla gönderilene inanan kimseleriz' cevabını verdiler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Toplumunun kibre saplanmış kodamanları, içlerinden inanıp da baskı altında tutularak ezilenlere şöyle dediler: "Siz Salih'in gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz?" Onlar: "Onun aracılığıyla gönderilene gerçekten inanıyoruz." dediler. Yusuf Ali (English) The leaders of the arrogant party among his people said to those who were reckoned powerless - those among them(1045) who believed: "know ye indeed that Salih is a messenger from his Lord?" They said: "We do indeed believe in the revelation(1046) which hath been sent through him." * M. Pickthall (English) The chieftains of his people, who were scornful, said unto those whom they despised, unto such of them as believed: Know ye that Salih is one sent from his Lord? They said : Lo! In that wherewith he hath been sent we are believers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Güçsüz görülenlere karşı küstahça büyüklük taslayan toplumun ileri gelenleri inananlara: "Siz Salih'in gerçekten Rabbinin katından gönderildiğinden emin misiniz?" dediler. Onlar da: "Elbette inanıyoruz o'nun getirdiği habere" (60) diye cevap verdiler. 60 - Hz. Salih'in getirdiği haberin kendi muhtevası, Hz. Salih'in görevi konusunda, ayrıca batınî ya da mucizevî bir "delile" ihtiyaç bırakmaksızın bu mesajın sıhhat ve değerini kabul etmeleri yönünde yeterli göründü onlara. Bu iman ikrarı, ince bir tarzda, Semûd kıssasının sadece tarihî bir olay olarak taşıdığı yüklemi aşan derin bir anlam ifade etmektedir. Bu, dinî bir mesajın ilahî kaynak ve niteliğine inanmakta güçlük çeken şüpheci kimseler için, onların asıl mesajın içsel anlamı ve değerini anlamaya, değerlendirmeye çalışmaları, fakat inanç ve tasdiklerini, gerçekleşmesi nesnel olarak imkansız bir takım zahirî ve mucizevî ispatlara dayandırmamaları yolunda yapılmış bir davet niteliğindedir. Çünkü bir mesaj, sıhhat ve doğruluğunu ancak muhtevasıyla, ifade ettiği anlamla ortaya koyabilir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri